Devil May Cry: Valkyrie
by Lychalis
Summary: This was started by another user, I asked for permission to continue it and he said that I could, so yay on that fact. Dante and Nero are left confused when two strangers barge in, and then all hell breaks loose.
1. Prologue

It was the day of celebration as the city was finally rebuilt after the Hellgate's wrath was unleashed on it. The children played, the woman danced, and Nero took his spot in the corner tuning his Red Queen alongside Kyrie.

"Nero, you really don't have to wear that cast on your arm anymore. Everybody already knows what's under it." Kyrie said pointedly to Nero.

"It attracts too much attention. I'd rather look like a cripple than demon hunter. You have to admit that the people love being able to write their names on it every day. Besides Kyrie, I could break out of it any second if I needed to." Nero replied, shrugging.

"Okay honey. Sheesh, you men and your pride." Kyrie said, rolling her eyes.

"HEY! It's Nero! Look! Look!" The kids ran over to the famed demon hunter and asked to write on his cast.

"Yo kids, having fun at the party?" Nero laughed.

It was a fun memorable day for the whole city as they partied through the night. The young couple however decided to call it a night since somebody would have to keep watch over the town early in the morning.

Kyrie kissed Nero and then turned over to sleep on their bed. Once Nero knew she was asleep he got up and entered his "workshop" in the backyard.

"RAAGGHHH!"  
The yell broke out of Nero as if he had gone mad.

"MORE POWER! I NEED MORE!" he yelled gain.

The mental dam he had put up was let loose. The demonic whispers emanating from his arm attacked him. The cast on his arm was instantly turned to ash as the devil bringer began to glow a blinding blue light.

"The town is rebuilt, and the order is restored… Today I should call him. Today I'm going to end it." Nero reached for the phone and dialled the numbers he was so hesitant to dial before.

Ring…Ring…Ring….Ring  
"Devil May Cry speaking. It's way past working hours so"

"DANTE!" Nero yelled, cutting of Dante's speech.

­

"Oh hey well if it isn't mini-me, how's my gift treating ya?" Dante's voice crackled through the speaker, in the same cocky-ass voice he always had.

"Dante, I need you over here now! I think I'm going to lose it! This arm is trying to eat me alive." Nero gasped, straining against the whispers.

"Ok we'll just skip the formalities then. I'll be there in two hours. Don't let me down and lose it till then"

Nero lightly placed the phone back on its charger. He didn't want to allow anger to take him over.

With his left hand he grasped one of the pens on his table and began to write a letter to the one he loved. It took everything he had to fight back the whispers. He didn't want a clouded head to be writing something as important as this.

The moments passed and his devil bringer was beginning to flash violent rays of blue. The Familiar was on the brink of exploding from his body. When all of a sudden, a shade of red passed through the window and there was a loud knocking on the door.

Nero, unable to move off the floor, pulled open the door with the devil bringer.

"Damn kid! You look like a mess. That arm of yours is shinier than a disco ball." Dante said as he stepped in.

"Dante, something has happened. I keep hearing these whispers telling me to look for more power. I can't hold it anymore! IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!"

"Well, I'm not going to lie to ya. Every time I meet a human who's taken in some sort of demonic power dies like this. The first time being one of my friend's father." Dante said, shrugging coolly.

"Then take me out now, while I still have my sanity left! The last thing I want is to be a power-hungry monster hell-bent on doing whatever it takes to feed my lust." Nero growled, a slight distortion was coming into his voice.

Dante gave Nero a cold stare and saw the pain he was in. He then pulled out his duo pistols and pointed them Nero. "Ok, I understand. Good thing this room is soundproof. Don't want to scare anyone. Anyway, first question. Have any last requests?" he asked.

"The envelope on the desk… give it to Kyrie… AHHHGHHHH!" Nero cried out, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold in the whispers. His eyes glowed red and blue steam began to emanate from his body.

"I'll do that. I have a good track record of fulfilling last requests so don't worry too much about it. Last question… Ebony or Ivory?" Dante indicated the two pistols he held as he asked the question.

"EBONY." The distortion in Nero's voice was much more noticeable now.

"You really are just like him, Y'kno." Dante said suddenly.

Nero looked up, wondering what he was talking about. The moment he did…

BANG!


	2. Chapter 1

BANG!

Nano-seconds after Dante fired Ebony, a second bullet suddenly collided the bullet from Dante's gun, knocking it off course and causing it to hit the wall. Nero glanced over at the shooter. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" he yelled at her as she ran in, reloading her gun.

"Huh-hooo _where_ to begin." the girl laughed, suddenly she swung round. "Cyrus you twat! Shut the bloody door!" She yelled.

"Sorry!" A voice called out. A ruffled, black haired boy with dark eyes came in, shutting the door quietly behind him. Dante's eyes were quick to notice that the girl and the boy looked very alike.

"Idiot!" the girl muttered, "I bet you Kyrie will be running down here any minute, wondering what the heck is going on…"

The boy named Cyrus folded his arms, grinning. "Jade, you're on…" he started to say, but a sudden yell of pain broke him off.

"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Nero's voice had been all but fully distorted, and the glow from his arm lit up the girls face.

Dante laughed suddenly, "look, sweetheart, we sorta have some unfinished business here…"

Jade nodded, "I noticed." She said dryly, "funnily enough, so do we." She said, nodding at Cyrus who stepped forward, taking out an epi-pen. He crouched down in front of Nero, taking his head in his hand.

"Nero, we'll explain when you wake up, but for now, sleep…" he said softly, jamming the pen into Nero's neck.

"What..." Nero started to say, the distortion fading out of his voice. He rolled over, trying desperately to get up, but the sedative took effect and fell limply back down onto the floor. The light faded down into its normal luminosity as Nero fell – rather unwillingly – into a deep sleep.

"So… putting him to sleep was your business, then, eh?" Dante said sarcastically, putting away his guns, for the moment anyway.

Cyrus gave Dante a cold glare, "how thick are you? Or didn't you get the surgery to get your head out your ass?" he said coolly.

"Wasn't aware I needed it, kid," Dante replied.

Cyrus sighed, "ok, I'll explain" he started.


	3. Chapter 2

"…His purpose wasn't just killing Sanctus, but…" Cyrus was suddenly interrupted in his explanation by Jade.

"How much did you say earlier?" Jade suddenly said pointedly, punching Cyrus's arm.

"I was going to say £50, but I was interrupted." Cyrus said dryly.

"Okay, okay, enough with the bookies, what was his other purpose?" Dante interrupted, tapping his boot on the floor.

Cyrus sighed and was about to speak when Jade spoke up again. "Cy… your arm…" she muttered. Cyrus glanced at his right arm and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah… I… had a feeling this might happen…" his arm had begun to glow with a light mauve light, and small wafts of mist was drifting from it. His eyes lightened dramatically, they were now a bright blue.

Dante pulled out his gun, "so, kid…" he began to say.

"I'm older than you!" Cyrus snapped,

"Oh, sorry, by how much?" Dante asked, grinning slightly.

"Maybe 100 years…"

"Ah, more demons, huh?" Dante quirked an eyebrow at them, clicking the safety off his gun.

"Well, we're not human, if that's what you mean." Jade said.

"Demon-child was a popular term for us when we were small." Cyrus said carefully, "don't shoot, if you do, you'll regret it." Jade said quietly.

"Oh yeah?" Dante said.

"Yup." Cyrus growled. Suddenly, they heard quick footsteps behind them.

"Nero!" Kyrie cried out in alarm.

Nero on the floor, groaned and rolled over, "Kyrie?" he muttered.

Jade grinned at Cyrus, "I win, loser." She said.

At the sound of her voice, Nero looked over at her and reached out violently to her, his devils arm hit her hard and she smashed into the wall. She dropped, landing on her feet in a crouch. She groaned as she flexed her shoulders, "Ow." She muttered.

"Nero!" Kyrie swiftly reprimanded.

Cyrus raised an eyebrow at her, "I hope you're a bit further than your first word, lass." He said softly.

Nero heard him, "leave her alone, asshole." He growled.

Cyrus folded his arms, "says the person who just tried to get Mr DMC to kill him." He shot back. Nero winced.

Kyrie looked shocked as she turned to Nero, "what's this about, Nero?" she asked softly, her voice confused and slightly hurt.

Nero stood up; shoulders slumped, lowering his face, "I… lost control… I decided I'd end it while my sanity still stood with me." He whispered.

Kyrie's eyes widened for a moment, shortly before she slapped Nero, hard, around the face. "Why would you do that Nero?" she snapped, she wasn't angry, just upset.

Nero didn't flinch when he felt the stinging slap, he only raised a hand slowly to his smarting cheek, "I didn't want to ruin everything… to destroy everything I ever knew and loved…" he whispered, falling to his knees again.

"So much for standing up," Cyrus murmured.

Nero ignored him, Kyrie didn't hear as she crouched to his level, placing her hands on his broad shoulders, "you wouldn't do that," she said softly, "besides, if you died, that alone would _destroy_ me in itself," she added, her voice thick with emotion.

Nero didn't speak for a while, before looking over to Cyrus, "so why didn't you let me die?" he asked, Kyrie turned away, head in hands.

Cyrus sighed, "There were two main reasons, one of them was personal…" he said quietly. Jade walked outside, leaning against the wall, she was looking for something, but neither Dante nor Nero knew what. Dante looked with interest at Cyrus, "a personal reason, huh? Well let's hear it." He said, cocking an eyebrow up again.

"You know, it'll stay like that if you keep doing that, "Cyrus said sarcastically, confusion clouded Dante's eyes, but he didn't answer, "never mind, look, a few years back, a girl I loved was murdered before my eyes…" he was interrupted by Dante.

"Well, a demon that has feelings? That's new." He commented.

Cyrus narrowed his eyes, "you asked to hear my reasons, I'm giving you them. Now shut up." He said, his voice was dangerously quiet. "I know what it feel like to lose someone for no reason you can understand, I won't do that to Kyrie, if you knew what it felt like Nero, neither would you."

Anger flared up within Nero, and he glared at Cyrus, "what's that supposed to mean?!" he snarled.

"Not what you would think, but that letter you wrote - did you _really_ think it would give Kyrie any understanding as to why you had Dante kill you." Cyrus leant against the wall, tracing his hands over the glowing designs on his arm.

Dante dusted of something on his trousers, "not would you would think?" he repeated in a strange voice.

Cyrus shrugged, "By the tone of his voice, it sounded as though he thought I would kill Kyrie to show him what it would feel like, he's wrong," he said, he didn't say that he had actually heard Nero thinking that.

Jade walked back in, "err guys? We sort of… have a little problem." She said awkwardly.


	4. Chapter 3

"Ohhhh dear," Cyrus murmured, in Jade's talk, a little problem meant they were in deep shit.

"Define problem." Dante said calmly, tapping the heel of his boot against the floor.

A roaring, high pitched, piercing scream broke the silence and a shadow passed over the sky. There was a sound of leathery wings moving against the air and then silence once more.

"That?" Jade suggested, meaning what they had just heard.

Nero stood up, mildly agitated, "how is this possible? Dante destroyed the hell gate," he said.

"Dante destroyed _a_ hell gate, there is more than one you know," Cyrus said, "Jade, it's Caedis isn't it?" he asked, Jade confirmed his thoughts with a nod.

Dante looked curiously, "Caedis? Why haven't I heard of this dude?" he asked.

"Caedis Fumus, means blood smoke, got that name from the fact that the air was always misted red after his slaughters" Jade explained, "Caedis was imprisoned in the deepest level of hell by Sparda, after he defeated Caedis, so I don't see why you wouldn't know," she mused.

Cyrus shrugged, "we all have secrets." He said simply.

Jade folded her arms nodding, "but how did he get out?" she murmured before speaking aloud, "I suppose we have to stop him before he kills everyone here," she said quietly, leaving the room.

Cyrus nodded, "Jade, stay with Kyrie," he said, Kyrie moved over to Jade, as she had stopped very abruptly, and was looking before her.

Kyrie looked around, "oh my," she murmured, the air was starting to turn red, and screams was dying on the air, echoing the newly formed ones.

"It's started," Jade said in a low voice.

Cyrus indicated to Dante and Nero, "I'm betting Caedis will have brought his killers with him," he said softly, "interesting in fighting?" he asked.

Dante shrugged, "when it involves killing demons, I'm usually game," he said coolly, walking out.

"his killers are a group of twelve bat-like creatures, but demons have always followed Caedis behind his slaughters." Cyrus said quietly, thing was, they needed to find the actual source of the attack, Caedis Fumus himself. Cyrus personally wanted to know how he got out, and why. All of his slaughters had been over searching one particular object, but no-one knew what those objects were. Also, he had heard that someone had let him out. He walked outside, Nero behind him, he didn't have to go far before he saw the attacks. Humans were running around like crazy people, tripping over their own dead. Huge black creatures soared overhead, swooping down on screaming figures while scarecrows moved in their lethal dances.

Some sort of rage burst through in Nero and he lunged forward, swinging his red queen, destroying demons left and right. Cyrus sighed, and a bright light engulfed him for a second, when it faded, intricate designs were pulsing, on his skin. Nero didn't notice, as he had been taken over by the battle high he was getting, demon-slayer he was.

Cyrus looked around, searching for the winged creature who was the cause of all this pain. He spotted it rather quickly, Caedis was using the massacre as a diversion to leave the area, Cyrus stared at it for a few seconds, remembering how no human who survived the massacre had ever seen Caedis, he was never there, he was…

Cyrus realised the direction Caedis was headed and swore, "The workshop," he hissed. Jade and Kyrie were still inside!


	5. Chapter 4

Nero saw with a shock that Cyrus was standing stock still, staring in the direction they had come from, he looked different, almost like he was glowing. He narrowed his eyes. He walked forward, "So you're a demon too, huh?" he growled.

Cyrus turned around and rolled his eyes, "from one hell into another…" he muttered.

Nero was confused, "what." Suddenly he remembered Cyrus was half-mortal, and shook his head. A small smile formed on Cyrus's face.

"Never mind." Cyrus said, "We should get back to the workshop…" he muttered to himself.

"Why…?" Nero asked slowly.

"I just have this feeling…" Cyrus muttered, starting to walk.

Nero followed him, "and this feeling is?"

Cyrus stopped and looked at him hard, "that Jade and Kyrie are going to get a very unwanted visitor." He said quietly.

They continued walking at a brisk pace until the workshop came into view, a horrific scream erupted and the workshop exploded.

"Kyrie!" Nero screamed.

Cyrus cried out in pain and sank to his knees, stopping Nero from running over to what remained of the workshop. He walked over to the fallen… person and looked down at him, almost glared at him, it was hard to say. "Huh, what's wrong with you, now?" he said, pushing the back of his hand across his face.

Cyrus didn't look up, clutching his chest, "I was too late…" he whispered.

Nero let loose a furious growl and stepped forward, grabbing Cyrus by his collar and pulling him up, holding him up. "You're saying you knew about this?!" he yelled.

Cyrus's face, although pale with pain, was closed, but resolute, "put me down." He hissed softly.

Nero smirked, "and why would I do that?" he said smugly.

Cyrus smiled slightly, "I don't know, but you'll find a reason." He said, taking a hold of Nero's wrists. His eye colour had been darkening as he was getting over to the workshop, but as he touched Nero's wrists, they flashed white-lilac again, and Nero uttered a small gasp, and dropped Cyrus to the ground, who winced in pain as he landed on his feet.

Cyrus stood up slowly, holding his chest again, "I had my suspicions, earlier, while you were fighting I saw Caedis flying over this way, and I remembered how he was never seen by anyone at the site of the massacre." He said softly.

Nero didn't properly speak for a moment; he was shaking his hands and cussing quietly, "what does that have to do with anything?" Nero finally said.

"Caedis Fumus isn't here for the massacre, that's a diversion." Cyrus told him, glancing at the wreckage of the workshop.

Nero was confused, although he tried not to show it, "So why would he be here then?" he growled.

Cyrus shrugged as he tested the area where he… well, Jade, had been injured, and winced, the pain had reduced at least "I don't know." He admitted.


	6. Chapter 5

Nero rolled his eyes. Great. "So… what was with the big show of pain you just made…?" he asked slowly.

When Cyrus looked up and locked his eyes with Nero's, they were troubled. "Jade's injured, she took some shrapnel through the chest… I think, that's what it felt like." He said quietly. He watched the burning building with a silent fury. They were running out of time, the demon – Caedis Fumus, could already have left, with whatever it was that he came for. He had to be searching for _something_; it was the only scenario that made sense.

"So what, she's dying?"

"Maybe, we're not fully human so we have better chances of surviving a mortal wound, but even still, we should get in there now, I can't make the same guarantee about your lover." Cyrus said quietly, running over to the door and kicking it in. He barely heard Nero running to catch him up somewhere behind him.

"Marco!" Cyrus yelled out desperately. He moved around quickly, searching. There was no sign of life, mortal or demonic. He called out again, ignoring the added pain from the flames brushing his skin.

"Polo…" Cyrus's head jerked up as he heard the whisper, he looked quickly around for the source of the sound, and spotted his sister, trapped under a fallen beam.

"Jade!" Cyrus yelled out, running over and sliding down to her level, "you alright?" Cyrus asked quietly.

"I've been better." Jade replied sarcastically.

Cyrus laughed quietly and stood up, crouching down to grab the burning beam of wood and pull it off her, throwing it into a corner of the room. He bent down to pull her up, but stopped when he saw her chest. A huge spike was protruding from it, although it was small enough to be concealed by the wood. "That's no splinter." Cyrus said in a hollow voice.

"Indeed it isn't." Jade said softly, "the bastard took one look at me before shooting me with it, and then, well… boom." Jade managed to explain.

A hollow thunk of boots introduced Nero behind them, "Cyrus, do you really think she can survive that?" he said cynically, looking around, his eyes searching.

"Yes." Cyrus said firmly, grabbing hold of the spike. "1…2…3!" he braced himself before yanking out the barb and grunting with the pain. He placed a hand over the hole in her chest and it started to close.

Nero raised an eyebrow before looking around again. "Kyrie?" he called out uncertainly.

"Back door." Jade muttered.

Nero swung around and sped to the back door, which had been ripped off its hinges and lay on the ground some metres away. He got outside just in time to see the leathery wings of the demon lifting off, and Kyrie was hanging from his hind claws.

"No!" He yelled, running up and jumping into the air, his devils arm shot up and grabbed the back of the demon, giving him the ability to draw himself onto the demon. In his mind he could see Kyrie being carried away by the bastard he once called his holiness. All he had been able to rescue from him at that time had been her necklace. He hadn't been strong enough, just letting him take her away from had shaken him so much he'd been brought to tears, and that hadn't happened since childhood.

Well not this time.

As soon as his boots hit the back of Caedis Fumus, the demon gave a startled roar of rage and Nero had begun pummelling every area he could reach. A few moments later the demon reached back and grabbed him, bringing him before his eyes so quickly that Nero had no time to react. He struggled in the demons strong grip. "Why her! Why did you fucking take her?!" Nero yelled angrily, trying to hide the mortal fear he felt. He had been trying to bring the creature down, but he suddenly realised that if he had succeeded, Kyrie might've died from the fall.

The demon brought Nero close, glaring at him with his blazing yellow eyes. He quietly spoke one word, "Valkyrie." The tone came out like something between a growl and a hiss. Nero narrowed his eyes, trying to make sense of what he'd meant by the word.

A few seconds later, the demon released him, and Nero fell.


	7. Chapter 6

Nero didn't cry out as the ground rushed towards him, he just kept his eyes open, watching as the demon who had taken Kyrie sailed further away from him. Not able to look any more, he just closed his eyes and waited for the blackness to come. He didn't care anymore. He had failed. Again.

-

THUD.

-

Nero's back crashed against the ground and his head cracked against the hard soil. He stayed still, dimly wondering why the fall hadn't killed him.

He barely noticed the sound of running footsteps, and then Cyrus slid to rest beside him, the boy slapped him gently on the chest, "rise and shine, laddie!" he grinned.

"Piss off." Nero muttered, bringing a rush of laughter from Cyrus.

"So, what fun did I miss then?" A cocky voice sounded somewhere above him, and the face of Dante came into view.

"Kyrie's gone." Nero growled, sitting up, albeit painfully.

Cyrus carefully supported Nero's back as he sat up, "whoa there, that was quite a fall you took, I'm surprised you survived." He said cautiously.

"What are you, my mother?" Nero snapped, bad tempered to having screwed up again.

"Nope, did you find out why he came?" Cyrus asked.

Nero gave Cyrus an odd look before speaking. "No, he just said Valkyrie." He said quietly, not seeing Cyrus's reason for asking the question.

Cyrus narrowed his eyes, "Valkyrie? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, course I'm sure, why?" Nero asked Cyrus.

"Shit." Cyrus muttered, lowering his eyes.

Nero glared at Cyrus, but Dante spoke for him, "well spit it out, you obviously see to find something bad in the word 'Valkyrie'." Dante pointed out.

"It's not the word, it's the speaker." Cyrus growled, glancing at Jade. "Heart of the Valkyrie." They said together.

Dante raised his eyebrows, "Ah. Sorry, kid, but I think your bonnie lass is as good as dead." He said coolly, cleaning out his gun.

Nero's eyes widened in shock, "Why?" he gasped.

Cyrus didn't meet Nero's eyes, "Kyrie is a Valkyrie, I knew it the moment I saw her." He said softly. Guardians of the battlefield, helping the mortally wounded die peacefully and help the survivors keep on fighting. It was all making sense now. A Valkyrie was an immensely powerful spirit, if that was what Caedis was collecting, it would make him more powerful than ever.

"Caedis is going to steal Kyrie's heart right out of her chest."

"No!" Nero's light eyes burst into bright red, and distortion clouded his voice. He couldn't loose Kyrie. Not her…


End file.
